Digimon DPD: Part 1
by Kami2012
Summary: Brand new Digitial adventures set in an alternate universe. The Seekers hunt down digimon the govermant deems 'dangerous'. Matt Meek' is in charge of Seeker team Echo, and must defend our world from the dangers of the digitial one. Long running series.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon DPD**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Hi everyone welcome to my first chapter! I hope you enjoy. Yes I realize its a little short, following chapter will be longer. This is my first story so feel free to offer suggestions and tips. Thanks!_

A flash in the dark trees. The sound of a set of feet pursuing it, four to be exact. A maze of lushes green and purple hide the figures in shadow. it's a chase, one chasing the other.

"You have the target in sight?" His friends voice says into his Digi - Scouter, a picture on his HUD confirms Terra's identity.

"I'm on it, target is at one kilometer and closing. I've got him." Replies the boy riding on the giant wolf. His squad is at least three click up river. That bastard never stood a chance.

Breaking from the forest the beast emerges. Kuwagamon is flying from the forest, desperately trying to escape the boy and his partner. It roars in defiance, seeing the cliff ahead. No matter how fast that Garurumon may be, he can't fly.

Garurumon and the boy weren't worried, this is why they had chosen to force the target into this location, his team would do the job. They were Seekers, the best of the best. They don't fail.

Kuwagamon raced forward, so close. Suddenly a wall of orange flames appeared. He stumbled back, the flames were intense. No problem though, he would fly over them. That would show those pathetic humans who was superior.

"Nice job Bruce," a slender girls with brown hair commented, "But now its our turn." she said nodding to her partner, Renamon.

Renamon leaped into the, kicking Kuawagamon with enough force to send him back into the dirt.

The boy smiled, "Looks like Salina and Bruce did their job, now lets do ours." He said patting Garurumon on the head. Garurumon took this as his cue to speed forward, time to end this fiasco.

They appeared from the clearing staring down the big ugly bug.

"My order of the DPD you are under arrest." The boy said calmly, showing his D5 digivice. "Surrender or be destroyed, the choice is yours."

Kuwagamon roared at him, spit flying from his mandibles. "Dumb creatures never pick surrender." the boy said quietly.

Kuwagamon rushed at him, wanting to shut the little human meat bag up once and for all.

Before he could even get to half way across the clearing two balls of energy impacted on him, sending the giant insect reeling. 'The Calvary has arrived.' the boy thought happily.

"Finish him off Squad Leader!" yelled a raven haired boy, his partner Keramon standing next to him.

"Terra, leave him to me!" the boy ordered to the last girl. She was standing next to Leomon, her brown eyes showing the confidence she had for her Squad Leader.

"Ok, Matt." she said, a touch of admiration in her voice.

"Ready?" Matt asked Garurumon.

"Of course." the great wolf growled back.

Kuwagamon rushed forward, no one would stop him now.

"NOW!" Matt yelled jumping behind Garurumon for safety.

"**HOWLING BLASTER!"** roared Garurumon, unleashing a blast of blue energy. The blast disintegrated Kuwagamon, the bastard never stood a chance.

As the data from the slain giant flew around Matt tapped a button his digivice, absorbing it. Glowing slightly Matt smiled, "Target acquired." Another successful mission for The Echo Seeker Squad of the DPD.

_Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it! One quick thing I want to clarify, Matt(or Yamoto if you pefer) from the original Digimon Adventures is not the Matt mentioned in the story. Its my first name so that's why its in there. Please leave a review and a rating, be honest though. If it sucked tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon DPD**

**Chapter 2: Home Wrecker**

_Bonjour, hola hello! Welcome to the second chapter of Digimon DPD! The story starts here, last chapter was more like a quarter into it. Anyways review and enjoy. Question of the day: Who's your favorite digi- destined?_

Its about seven o'clock at night. A cool September breeze blows through the open window, carrying with it the scent of fall. Inside a small room sits a boy playing on his computer. He has curly brown hair and thick glasses. His skin is pale, he doesn't go outside that often, even during the recent summer break. His body is chubby, years of inactivity and poor diet have ruined the once athletic frame.

Matt Meek was playing his favorite game, Universe of Peacecraft. Ever since he had quit martial arts its been the only activity in his life. Matt's brown eyes were glued on the computer screen. Under his breath he whispered, "One more level just one more level. One level to learning meteor." for the last four years he had built his avatar to the peak of perfection. Deep down he knew why he strived for perfection in the game's world, his own life sucked.

His parents called him down for dinner, he rushed down, a light thud with each footstep. It was pizza night, his favorite.

"So Matt how are your studies?" his father, a lean balding man, inquired.

"Fine." Matt replied. Recently his grades had slipped from 97's to 95's. He'd have to re dedicate himself to them, after his raid was done on the game.

"Were proud of you honey." his mother said, a faint smell of booze on her lips. She was a drinker, always had been. Always would be.

The small family ate in silence for the next few minute. Matt excused himself, returning to his room to begin his homework.

Matt raced through the math problems, basic algebra. Even being in advanced classes didn't challenge the eighth grader. In all his thirteen years of life nothing had ever challenged him besides gym class. Sighing he put his algebra book away, crawling into his bed to end another uneventful day.

School was hell. He was the class nerd, the fat cry baby that was everyone's punching bag. No one seemed to stand up for him, no one in the crowd would step in and help. He keeled over as ayet another blow to his ribs came from the large blonde boy in front of him.

"Come on loser." he taunted laughing stupidly with his friends, members of the wrestling team no doubt from the size of them. "Hit me back fatty." he laughed, egging Matt further into a fight he couldn't win.

Spitting on the ground Matt wound up a punch aimed at the boy's groin. The larger boy just knocked it aside, giving Matt a bloody nose for his efforts.

"Now lets finish you…" he said before getting interrupted by the moring bell, Time for class. "next time, Matty Fatty." he said leaving Matt to try and loook presentable for class.

After going to the bathroom and cleaning up the blood on his face, Matt rushed to class. He was already late, and having a dirty uniform on top of it earned him a detention. What followed was a day of rude comments and dity looks. At lunch he sat alone with his books, gym he was the last picked and barley got to play. By 6th period he was already counting down the minutes to go home, or at least detention. There he could read.

He sat in that class room waiting patiently, but still enjoying his book. The newest volume of the Lebach manga. His love of anime and manga was another reason he was hated. It was considered 'weird' by the other kids.

It was five o'clock by the time they let him out, he would be late. His online friends needed his mage to help finish the raid. He rushed home, not wanting to be caught alone on the darkening streets of Los Angeles, a city that had a notable gang reputation. It would be only a minute or two to his house, no need to hurry.

Above the city flew a bird, soaring powerfully on the air currents of the windy city. This however was not a native creature to this city, or evn the world. The bird was gigantic, the size of a building easily. It had strong powerful green wings and sharp talons. It was a Digimon, or more accurately Parrotmon. It had somehow broken through the barrier between the two worlds, and it waned to destroy something, that house looked nice. 'It will be fun to blow up something blue', the monster thought of himself.

Matt saw his little blue house just a street away. Suddenly though he heard a screech and looked up. A giant bird monster was flying towards his home. It didn't look friendly. Matt started slowly sprinting, but it was already too late.

The beast flew above the house and screamed in a voice Matt would never forget. The antennae on the bird began to spark with an intense energy. Matt screamed as loud as he could, like it would somehow save his parents.

"**SONIC DESTROYER!"** the giant parrot yelled as a stream of electricity ripped through the small house. Splinters flew in all directions as the former house exploded. Matt couldn't imagine, couldn't process, what just happened. He stood there, helpless.

Parrotmon laughed. It had been far too long since he had done anything that much fun. And look, he made a a little human child cry. Not a seeker I sight either. It must be his lucky day! Some fire works and fresh meet.

Matt crawled backwards as the monster took several terrifying steps forward. It was laughing, Matt shut his eyes, ready for it to end. He would join his parents.

Fate however had other plans, and so did Dracus Stark. He had watched the whole scene from afar, and was now ready to step in. A flash of light behind him told him he was ready.

"Nighty night little boy!" The monster roared as he lunged at Matt. Suddenly a crack of a whip and red lightning appeared, knocking the monster off balance.

"You!" the monster yelled in anger, as he stared into the face of what Matt though must be one of those twilight vampires. Except this one was clearly seven feet tall and would probably kill you before he sparkled.

"Wicked cool." Matt said in awe. A man appeared next to him, coming out of the shadows. "Are you alright?" he said, a voice of a well cultured man.

We was about six feet tall and had pale skin to match the vampire thing. His hair was slicked back and his yellow eyes seemed to be able to see in the dark. On his arm was a red gauntlet of some kind.

"Who are you? What are those things?" Matt asked.

"Just let me and Myotismon handle this kid. I'll explain when its over." and with that a short red blade appeared from the gauntlet.

"What the hell are you?" Matt asked astonished. The man just smirked, "I'm just a a scientist." he said and pointed his weapon at the giant monster bird.

"Myotismon, we do not have time to play around. He is only a champion, finish him now!" the man ordered, his voice demanding respect. Parrotmon was not amused by it, "You think you can kill me little man? I am unstoppable!" he yelled in rage.

Myotismon just smiled, "I'm afraid your goose is cooked, polly." Myotismon said coldly as he pulled out his whip again, striking the beast. Parrotmon evaporated, small white particles of data replaced the once monstrous bird.

The data flew into the man's gauntlet. He checked some kind of display.

"About three hundred digibytes. Not bad. Average champion level Digimon." he then turned his attention towards Matt. "The question here is, what to do with you?"

I stuttered, "Mmm…me?" this guy just killed that Parrotmon or whatever he called it, what did he want with me? Matt thought to himself.

"Yes you. You've seen far too much for me to just leave you." he then looked me over, like he was analyzing me. "Right age. Same look as the others. Yes I think so." he said quietly to himself.

"There's just one thing I need to ask before I decide your fate."

"What is it?"

'Do you want revenge? Do you want to make sure Digimon like that never hurt another human being again?" he asked coldly/

Matt looked at the remains at his house. His parents were dead, but maybe there was a sliver lining. This man was offering him the chance to get strong like him. He could have purpose, he could get vengeance on the monster that ruined his life.

"Yes sir. I want revenge, and I promise not to let another of those 'Digimon' hurt another human being again." Matt said determination in his brown eyes.

The man smiled, "Good then. Come with me, and I'll make you a seeker in no time." And with that the trio of the researcher, the boy, and the vampire Digimon disappeared into the night.

_Well I hoped you liked this second chapter! I'll try to get a new one every week. A quick note, evil Digimon from the series may not always be villains in this story. So if you see Etamon for example don't assume they are going to fight him. So please review and thanks for reading! Also the story bounces a bit in perspective, that's why you know the name but Matt doesn't._


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon DPD**

**Chapter 3: Genesis**

_As always welcome to Digimon DPD! I hope you sit back, get a snack and enjoy. The way the story is being told is changing slightly, I'm going to use the third person limited. Like how Harry Potter is told. Point of View will change when I feel it is appropriate. So without further babbling here it is, chapter 3! Question of the day! Who do you think is stronger, Omnimon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode?_

Matt had been walk for what felt like hours. His feet were sore and all Darcus Stark had doe was introduce himself. It was hard to nt reconsider his choice. Not to mention the shock of what had just transpired was still washing over him. So when Darcus offered him a chance to rest he took it gratefully.

"I'm going to call in for some evac. You sit tight, shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Darcus called as he began talking into his gauntlet. Myotismon went with him, never leaving his shadow. Matt still didn't feel comfortable having a Digimon around. It was unsettling. But if Darcus trusted it so did Matt. He owed them his life anyways. And at this point, like he had a choice but to go along with them.

"Thanks HQ, Stark out." Darcus finally said and turned his attention back to the kid he had picked up. Matt, no the boy, he corrected himself. He couldn't get attached to him, attachment was the source of mistakes, and Darcus Stark did not make mistakes. The kid just didn't seem like he would make it. At thirteen he already weighed at least 185 pounds by the look of him. His thick glasses indicated poor eyesight, and he couldn't run even a few yards without huffing and puffing. But his kid was a dig destined, no doubt about it. He would make him work, or the kid would die trying.

Matt looked up hopefully, he had heard Darcus end his conversation. "Good new, our evack is on the way. ETA is twenty minutes." Darcus said in a crsp military manner.

"That's good, I was starting to think we'd end up sleeping in alley tonight." Matt replied, he didn't know what evac was but it sounded really good right now.

"This gives me enough time to explain something very important." Darcus said looking Matt in the eyes, all business on his face. Matt gulped, every second he spent with this man kept confirming his suspicion, this was not someone to mess with. Darcus raised a finger, "I'm going to say this once and only once. You've made your decision by coming with me. Your life as you knew it is over. Everything about you will be erased after tonight. Officially you're a dead man, you died in that fire got that?"

"Yes sir." Matt responded with quickly. He had already accepted that fac in his heart. His old life was over, it was time for a rebirth. He would never let another innocent person fall victim to what he had suffered. Never again.

"Then there is no going back. I didn't save you because I liked you kid. I need a new Seeker. We haven't had many recruits as of late, despite the growing connection to technology less and less chosen children are being born. So that why I saved you. You're a digi destined, a child chosen by the digital world to protect it. However you belong to the military now, you're a solider. You serve humanity first and foremost. So that makes you a Seeker candidate.

"Ok is there anything else?" Matt interrupted.

"Yes something vital you must understand. You are going to become a Seeker. If you don't….." a dark look came over his face. "You die." Matt looked horrified. Die? Was he saved from one fate only to be dealt another?

"Die?" Matt gulped out, sweat running down his face at the thought.

"Yes. I'm taking you back to the DPD headquarters. There you will reiceve personalized training from me. If you fail my training," he pulled out his crimson blade to drive the point home, "I will personally cut you myself. Do not waste my time." Matt just realized what kind of a world he had stepped into. A world where he could be killed for just a single mistake. If there wasn't another option he would have run.

Darcus must have seen the scared look on his face and decided that was enough. "Good. Anyways our ride is here."

Matt looked around, no jeep, no helicopter. Nothing at all. Then suddenly a dark humvee rolled up, completely black. It hadn't made a single noise, and it blended perfectly with the darkness.

They stepped in, and Matt fell asleep in the warm backseat. He was exhausted. Physically and mentally. So he imagined his parents faces and drifted into darkness.

When he awoke he was escorted to a small room. The took his clothes away and gave him a high pressure shower to remove and contaminants. They gave him a physical and handed him a grey jumpsuit. The number 14 was sentential on. They took him though out he facility. It was white wash white. It almost hurt just to look around. Every where he looked people were at computers, or checking monitors. He even caught a glimpse of a girl with a green blade like Darcus' s.

They sat him in a barber's chair and shaved off all of his curly brown hair. Next they removed his glasses despite his protests, returning with a laser. Matt tried not to squirm as the shot corrective blasts of light, fixxing his eyes instantly.

"But I though laser eye surgery took hours or day to heal." Matt asked a nurse.

"Yes with civilian technology. Ours is much more advanced." she answered kindly. She led him his quarters, a small grey cubicle. As he looked there seemed to be no other cubicles around him.

"Good night." she said locking the door behind her. Matt looked around his new home. Grey walls with nothing but a poster that had three children with blades and 'DPD' on the top in big bold letter. No clothes in his clostet either. As he sat on his bead he noticed it was hard as well.

None of the comforts of home, Matt thought miserably. He couldn't hold it back, he curled up into a ball in cried. He silently cursed God and his own rotten luck. Tomorrow training would begin.

_Well I hope that wasn't TOO boring for all of you. Sorry for the lack of actions and Michael Bay inspired explosions lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of DPD. Be sure to leave a review. Bang._


End file.
